NeS2 Post 1764
NeS2 Post 1764 has Arkng Thand continuing to read Britt the Legend (book) wherein Britt and Cathia Imperator are resting at Stonehenge in Briton. They are approached by a mysterious man who is named Taliesin and knows who they are and though Cathia suspects a trap they accept his offer to follow him into shelter. He shows them a secret magical door that leads down beneath Stonehenge and into the bakery-smelling Doughnutdelf. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Nine Master Thand, having listened to Thrawn's latest report, returns to his volume. Britt curled up on his side against the back of a stone pillar. He wasn't crying anymore. His tear ducts ached so much, he didn't think he had any left to cry. The occasional dry heave could be heard from him, and Cathia Imperator gave him a glance whenever he did so, before resuming her watch. He didn't know where she had brought them, only that it seemed something of a defensible position, with what looked to be manmade stone pillars around them. Cathia Imperator: Hush! Britt actually hadn't made any noise that time, but Cathia was listening intently. Then she espied a faint glow in the darkness... approaching. Cathia Imperator: Britticus! Hide, and arm yourself! Britt manages to stumble into a crouching position, with Imperator crouched next to him, hiding behind the pillar. The glow approaches, and resolves into a lantern, seeming to float in the night, though it was obvious someone was bearing it. Lantern Bearer: Friends, I sense the heavy burden on your hearts. My fellows offer shelter, and succour, and counsel. Cathia Imperator had stiffened as they had been addressed. How did the man know they were here? She nocked her bow. Cathia Imperator: 'Tell your 'fellows' to show themselves. '''Lantern Bearer: '''There are too many of them, and too small a space here. Come. I will guide you. ''Cathia Imperator gritted her teeth, but Britt forestalled any reply she might have. '''Britt: Thank you for your help, we welcome it. He tugged Cathia Imperator to her feet, who glared at him, but acquiesced. The Lantern Bearer held his lantern up to his face, revealing a hooded man with bright eyes twinkling over a bushy-beared face that fell past his chin but not quite to his chest. Lantern Bearer: Hail, Britticus, ancestor of heroes. Hail, Cathia Imperator, ancestor of kings. I am Taliesin, teacher of sages. Britt: Wait, how do you know who we are? Cathia Imperator: Great work, idiot. If he does work for the Commander, you've just confirmed our identities for him. Taliesin makes no comment but smiles comfortingly, and turns around, guiding them slowy on through the night. After a moment, Britt and Cathia Imperator follow. Taliesin seems perfectly at ease, wending through the stone pillars, despite Cathia Imperator's bow being nocked straight at his back the whole while. They come to a particular stone pillar, and Taliesin lets go of the lantern - which rests comfortably on empty air! - to prod a section of the pillar that looks like any other. A glowing sigil appears at his touch, and then an arc of sigils appears on the pillar, forming an illustration in glowing runes of an archway upon the stone. Taliesin: The door is opened. Britt: That's not a door, it's just in the shape of one-- He cuts off when the stone within the 'archway' of sigils vanishes, revealing a passageway much larger and longer than the stone pillar in which it is seemingly contained. Cathia Imperator: You first, friend. Taliesins nods amiably, and ambles through the portal. Britt and Cathia Imperator hesitantly follow. The archway shimmers closed behind them into solid rock once more, and the three descend through a hidden tunnel into the earth. After several minutes of walking, the tunnel opens up into an utterly massive cavern. Britt: It's... a city! Indeed it is a city, a large underground metropolis. Bright lanterns hang suspended in the air at varying heights all the way from street level to the cavern roof. Buildings carved from the rock form squat homes and simple towers. The smell of baking permeates the air, and Britt suddenly realizes how hungry he is. Cathia Imperator: What is this place? Taliesin: My friends, welcome... to Doughnutdelf, home of the Druids. Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post